Assassins's Creed: The Spirits Within
by Altair14587
Summary: Young Dante Tiber is nothing special. He just leads the simple life of an assassin. But what happens when his ancestor and the greatest assassin of all time, Atair Ibn La Ahad's spirt contacts him? He must learn to live in the ways of the old assassins. But can he do it? Will he be able to rebuild the old brotherhood?


This is a short story im writing. Please post feedback and help me out

Assassin's Creed: The Spirits Within  
By: Tommy Mitschele

Prologue: The streets of Florence are silent. My target is on his podium preaching about how the other assassins and I are evil. He is a Templar speaker. We grow tired of him slandering about us. So I must kill him. "Assassins are evil. They are messengers of death. All they do is bring suffering and..." the speaker was cut short as my dagger pierced his heart. I ran. Oddly I saw a man in assassin robes running along side me. When I hid in a hay pile, so did he. He seemed to be mimicking me."Who are you?" I asked. "I am Altair Ibn La Ahad. I am your ancestor, Dante Tiber. My spirit must guide you to perfection. Under my wing, you will be a master assassin with unimaginable power." the man replied.

Chapter One: History, Training, and Ancestors

"Spirit? That's crazy. I must be crazy." I said to the man. "No, I am your ancestor. Check the book waiting for you on your bed at your house. It's your family tree." Altair said. So I hopped out of the hay and went home to see if I was crazy. When I entered my room, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was an open book on my bed with a list of names. My mother, Rose, who was an assassin. Her father was also. And his father and so on. After I read many names, I saw the name the stranger had given me. Altair Ibn La Ahad. He then appeared in the doorway. "How did this get here?!" I asked frantically. "I put it there." he replied. "Ok, I believe you. So, where do we begin?" I asked. "We begin with you getting rest. Tomorrow we will train." Altair said to me before vanishing. After seeing him vanish, I decided to lay on my bed and get some sleep.

I arose to Altair speaking to me. "Wake up Dante, we have a long day ahead of us." he said. "Huh? Altair? So you are real. I'm still not sure wether I'm crazy or not." I said to the spirit man beside my bead. "Today, you will learn the assassin's basic skills and abilities." he told me in a excited tone. "Put on these." Altair said as he handed me robes that resembled his. I put on my gear, and met Altair on my roof.

"Altair, how do you touch these objects if you are a spirit?" I asked with great curiosity. "That is my secret." he said. Followed by his words were a chuckle. Then he jumped off of the roof, and into a haystack several feet below. He motioned for me to follow. I hesitated but followed my ancestor's path. I opened my eyes and saw Altair. "Okay, now there are two guards walking. You kill the one on the right, I'll get the one on the left." Altair whispered as quietly as possible. I did as he said. My blade was buried in the back of the guard's head. The guard in the left fell as well. I'm not sure how Altair can touch objects. He is a spirit, but he is a blessing, so I won't complain.

After we killed the guards, we ran and scaled a building. "Okay, now that you've worked on killing, we need work on being able to blend." my spirit master said. Then he jumped into the crowd below. I climbed don the building and found Altair. "Follow the crowd. Stay with them, and don't get left behind." Altair silently said. I stayed in the center of the crowd. The guards just walked by and never noticed me. "Now, rip down the wanted posters that burden your name." my master said to me. I found a poster by the building I was on top of. I ripped it off the wall. A nearby guard noticed me. "Hey! Get down from there!" he yelled. I jumped on top of the building and the chase was on.

I was already out of breath, even though I hadn't ran but a few feet. My longs felt as if hit coals were laying upon them. I turned around, and pushed my knife through the guards chest. Before he could scream, I pushed him off the building. I proceeded onward to the next building, found a balcony, and leaped down to it. I found another wanted poster with my face on it. I tore it down. "Now, bribe that herald who is slandering your good name." Altair commanded. I jumped down to the herald, and handed a bag of coins. "Now, you are going to stop spreading lies about me." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked away.

"Return to your house, we have much to discuss." Altair said to me before he vanished. I began the walk home, when I felt a rain drop hit my shoulder. Then another, I counted the drops aloud "One, two, three..." until there were too many to count. I walked in the alleyways of Florence, enjoying the tranquility of the rain when I noticed a man dressed in all black standing alone. "Sir, are you okay?" I asked the strange man. "I've been watching you Dante. I know what you are. You're and assassin. You talk to the dead." he said. "How did you..." I started to say but he rushed me. I fell to the ground. He had a dagger to my throat. My first reaction was to spit in his face. Disgusted and blinded, he rolled off of me. I took his knife, and stabbed at him. I missed his chest, but as he was moving I cut his arm.

He kicked me in the ribs. We were both on the ground. Both exhausted, we just laid there. "Since your going to die, you might as well spill some information." I said. "Just go in the top of the clock tower any time. You'll find my people." we're his last words before I managed to roll to him and cut his throat.


End file.
